Aeris
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | image2 = Aeris2386.jpg | caption2 = Aeris in 2386. | player = | insignia1 = }}Aeris was a Starfleet officer and Captain in the late 24th and the early 25th century. ( , ) History USS Xena In 2374, Aeris led her ship into the Tiloniam system to rescue the crew of the from being destroyed by a Jem'Hadar attack. After this mission, her first officer was transferred to the Phoenix-X. ("The Tiloniam System", "The Links' Traitor", "The Tilonian System") Later that year, while visiting the Phoenix-X, she was swept into the Gamma Quadrant with the rest of the crew when Dawn Relic hijacked the ship. Aeris returned safely with the crew when the situation was resolved. ("Crash Bandicoots") In 2376, she and her crew were kidnapped by a Gordarion egg-ship so that they could be medically experimented on. Fortunately, they were saved by a skeleton crew from the Phoenix-X before it would be too late. ("Experimentalism") A few months later, Captain Aeris was entrusted with Klokian's timeship by Captain Daniel of the Phoenix-X. Since the vessel was small enough to fit in the Xena`s shuttle bay, she would keep it secret for as long as possible. Aeris kept the timeship a secret from Starfleet Command, who never found out about it. ("Fight, Part III") USS Zephyra In 2390, the Xena was destroyed by divergent-Hirogen attack ships. Aeris and her crew escaped death and transferred to the Sovereign class starship . ("Into Harshness") Sometime before 2406, Aeris and several other starships were caught in a massive molecular reversion field, intermixed with an ion storm, the result of which caused her and many others to undergo a reduction in age. The trauma from the accident caused everyone involved to temporarily lose years of memories, and, in many cases, retake Starfleet Academy. ("Delta Recruit") :This syncs her up with the events and gameplay of . During her re-taking of Starfleet Academy, she supported Oroku Seifer when he took the Kobayashi Maru scenario test, though they both quickly failed. (" ") In 2410, Aeris, back to the rank of Captain, saved fellow Captains Oroku Seifer and Menchez from an undead-like infection both their crews came to be plagued with. While visiting them in the Zephyra's sickbay, the three Captains were confronted by Qu who swept them away to a Q-constructed realm with a holiday theme. In "Ou's Winter Wonderland", each Captain competed for the prize of getting what they wished for the most. In the end, Aeris won and her wish to have each Captain back aboard their ship and everything back to normal came true. ("STO Halloween", "Winter Wonderland Celebrations") Earth Spacedock Aeris was later temporarily assigned to security at Earth Spacedock. ( : Page 3) She attempted to apprehend Lieutenant commander Elihu M'Konel but was ordered by Starfleet Intelligence to let him go. (Page 4) When Spacedock was attacked by Undine, Aeris took a security team to Cargo Bay 7, to confront the intruders, but by the time they got there, the Undine had been transported back to their realm by undetectable, phase-cloaked anti-Undine devices. (Page 6) When an unknown phenomenon began time-jumping herself from several minutes to hours to days, she found her and her ship suddenly transported into fluidic space after she interacted with Lieutenant Winry's highly experimental dimensional-scanning device. (Pages 8, 10-12, 15) USS Viracocha After the Zephyra was near-ruined in fluidic space, Aeris was given command of the , which, after being diverted from surveying a Class J nebula, she used to fight a Borg cube attack at Earth. ( : Page 60-61) Relationships When Night Gotens was temporarily transferred to the Xena in 2376, they became close and Gotens planned to propose to her. After Daniel was rescued from peril, Gotens was transferred back to the Phoenix-X and both Aeris and Gotens decided to end things. ("Experimentalism") In 2410, after Oroku Seifer included Aeris in an experiment about proving that "love" exists, his altering of said experiment, she realized, was an admission to having a real interest in her. (" ") Appendices Background information *Aeris was named after from the video game , who was also known as Aeris Gainsborough in the English translation of the game. Images External link *Aeris on the Phoenix-X website Aeris Category:USS Zephyra personnel Aeris Aeris Aeris